The Second Night Fury
by lifeinthesky26
Summary: When a dragon crashes from the sky all that Hiccup and Toothless find is a girl with no memory. Who is she, where did she come from, and where is the dragon?


**This is my first time writing. Please excuse the grammar and leave comments on how you think the story is.**

* * *

The first thing I remember is falling. I know I'm hurt but I don't know how I got hurt. I know I'm a dragon but I don't know my name. I also know I'm looking for someone but I don't know who or why.

I wake again and I'm still falling. I can't move but I see that I'm going to crash on an island I have to hope that it's uninhabited. As the trees get closer I can see dragons and Vikings and...wait is that a Night Fury? The Night Fury has a rider and they are flying after me. I already know that they won't be able to stop my fall because I'm falling way too fast.

I must have blacked out again because the next thing I know I'm in my human form lying on the ground. I reach for my sword but it's not there. I look up and see the Night Fury and the rider looking at me. The boy has green eyes and messy brown hair. He is wearing some kind of armor and he has a sword. I can tell I'm going to black out again. The last thing I see are a pair of green eyes either his or the dragons.

 **Hiccup**

Toothless and I were flying like we always do in the morning when out of nowhere this Night Fury appears. As it gets closer I realize that it's falling not flying. Toothless and I swoop towards the dragon but Toothless pulls up and says "The Night Fury is falling too fast, we won't catch it.".

We watch as the dragon disappears beneath the trees and then we follow. When we get to the clearing there is no dragon only an unconscious girl. All of a sudden her eyes flew open and she reached for something only to realize it's not there. She looks at me with purple eyes before passing out. I pick her up and place her on Toothless and head into the village.

We watch as the dragon disappears beneath the trees and then we follow. When we get to the clearing there is no dragon only an unconscious girl. All of a sudden her eyes flew open and she reached for something only to realize it's not there. She looks at me with purple eyes before passing out. I pick her up and place her on Toothless and head into the village.

 **Journey**

When I wake up again I'm lying in a bed with a pounding headache. I groan and a woman who could only be the mother of the boy who found me enters the room. Seeing me she smiles and says" It's good to see you awake, my name's Valka and my son Hiccup is the one that found you.

" "Do you have any water?" I ask.

"Of course," Valka says with another smile.

She gets up and leaves the room. I roll over with the intent to go back to sleep when the boy, Hiccup, walks in. I sigh and say " Thank you for bringing me here" but what I'm really thinking is that I wish I had crashed on an uninhabited island.

" Your welcome" he replies.

"Where are you from?" I'm saved from answering when Valka returns. When she sees Hiccup she says "Oh leave the poor girl alone Hiccup. She only just woke up."

After Hiccup leaves she asks me what my name is. I tell her it's Journey but in reality, I have no idea who I am.

 **Hiccup**

The girl woke up but before I could find out who she was, what she was doing here, where she came from and what caused her and her dragon to crash, my mom kicked me out saying that the girl had just woken up.

"Hiccup," said my mother from behind me " I know you have questions for her but she was seriously injured. I'm sure your questions can wait till she healed." Also," she continued "her name is Journey"

"Thanks, mom," I say heading over towards Toothless. "Journey," I think as Toothless and I soar through the clouds. That is such a weird name but I can't say anything because it's better than Hiccup. I wonder why she was wearing Night Fury armor and where her dragon went. Unless... no that's a crazy idea but maybe.

 **Journey**

I woke up again feeling a lot better and tried to change back into a dragon. It didn't work but I wasn't all that surprised. I decided to get some fresh air so I left the home they had me in and took off towards the woods. The woods were beautiful and incredible peaceful. I walked until I found a clearing where I sat down just thinking about who I was and why I couldn't remember anything. The sound of wings caused me to look up and see the Night Fury and Hiccup coming towards me. Oh this is just great, it's another interrogation. But as he dismounts he doesn't say anything, he just sits down next to me. I don't know how long we sit there before Hiccup's stomach rumbles.

"Oh," he says embarrassed. "I must be hungrier than I thought. By the way, Journey, this is my dragon Toothless."

I look at the Night Fury, Toothless, and say "Hi Toothless, my name's Journey."

I look back at Hiccup to see an amazed look on his face.

" What?" I ask although I think I already know.

"You speak Dragonese?"

I can't help but laugh at the look on his face.

" Yeah," I say "Don't you?"

"Yes I can, but I'm the only one in the village who can." Hiccup still looked amazed.

"Well, I'm hungry." I tell him. "What do you have to eat on this island?"


End file.
